Anthro Giratinas, Cute Golisopods and Dasars
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Ash spends time thinking, why tomato dolphins like bungee jumping with fireproof suits, and eats a sandwich in front of Pikachu's tilted face, thinking of vomitbugs.


A/N Must confess, this has a lot of influence of Secondpillow's Thirty H's, in the latter parts.

Anthro Arceus named Donnie is being waked by screamings of his lustful potatoes, 7:00. He takes a shower of impotent maggots, then eats a wad of internet trools, that weren't trolls, but dongless people dancing filthy dubstep while mourning about tenfoottall baby hydras fucking ogre barnacles. In the shower, he eats, aye, he does.

His wife, Bella, an anthro Giratina and a wife crossbreed, went to kitchen. She saw their son, Bubba, a human, inspect Donnie's shoe. She smiled at the view. Somewhy, a thought of him becoming a great stylist crossed her divine mind, and it made her giggle. She fried an neurodactyl egg and added a sausageman's sliced corpse. The hottening eggshell made strange sounds. She turned around after hearing moans. She saw Bubba engage in a lustful shoefuck with Donnie's boots. Donnie once said they were tight. And wet. And he must have heard... what a son. She just blinked. Stylist, my long-lost foreskin.

''Donniecomehereseesomethingdeary!'' she stuttered loudly. Donnie rushed outta shower (wet) and gave Bubba a look.

''Oh, my dear young son. Thou should abate immediately from sexual interaction with my foot clothing!'' Donnie said like a saint, and Bella only laughed at that. ''Innit b-utiful d-ar?'' Bella said, and Donnie understood her perfectly, godnuzzled her and she returned. They nuzzed each other for a long time, while Bubba's climax was approaching. He finally came with the force of a C4 explosion and then finally left to school, happy. Bella and Donnie were happy too, 'cuz they fucked everyday. Just like now... whoa-whoa!

chapter 2 yo.

A cute Golisopod was playing tag with some vomitbugs. She stopped as she felt something in her titanic abdomen. She then roared a curse of uncut ions and farted with the force of thousand hundreds of serene behemoths. It disfigured all vaginas in the universe into grotesque looking Spheals. Bowser was mad, but it was short lived, as Golisopod punched it's massive-ass fist in Bowser's jaw, making him crap his teeth out. Dwyane Johnson was enraged at the broken copyryght law, so he did Rock Bottom at poor Bowser, making his brain and liver smash together into a brand new organ. He then pinched Golisopod's ass hard, ensuring that she'll walk funny for a week. Lastly, Dwyane Johnson took a dip it the flat ground and drilled into sunset.

chapter 3 now.

Paul was a bad guy and everyone knew it. He drinked vodka from a bottle and sniffled his Azumarill's crotch, thinking about calling it on a date. It was short lived as he was rudely dropkicked by May, who was butt naked, except a jockstrap and blackglasses.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'' She let out a wicked throaty scream at him making his ears ring. He only crawled away, terrified. May ripped her jockstrap off, and her huge clit showed out. It was 1 meter long and 10 inches in diameter. She fapped it, but it was for naught. It was short lived, as Paul punched her with a quasimodo liver. She retaliated by biting off his skin and headbutting him, making him 1 cm high and 1 parsec wide. Paul wanted to be a bear, but May brutalized him up with her boobs. He limped to the Pokecenter, shoved himself in a Pokeball, and healed his wounds. He then returned to the battlefield, where May talked to herself, about the indifference between onigiri slut clits and margarine goat hapshifters. She looked at him and shat her hair off.

He looked so ugly.

His hair were rage and his eyes were grizzly testicles.

His blood radiated fuckmist, and his piss melted a shortcut to Pluto.

He fucked atoms with his micropenis and his anus throbbed with extraterrestrial force that begged to be released. He was:

Paulio Wankfappity.

May blinked. She thought about Brock's cockpower.

chapter 4'th

Ash was confused. ''Pikachu.''

Pikachu left his uranium shoulder, and landed with but a sound. Pikachu wasn't a Pikachu, but it was an infernal creature of nanoscopic pain and whale-fucked humans' hatred, crafted by nude Satan himself, from a bunch of petrified insects from a trade. One day, it fucked Mewtwo in the ass with it's dick forged from hardened tears. Also, once it caused intense demonic orgasms to 1000000 people in the same time by pissing red and blue colored flames simulatenously. Cute, my asshole.

Ash summoned his Pokedex, Fuckturd, from the dimension where all ran for naught. It was forged from nerds' blood and chimeras that refused to make love to pokemon. He sat on the ground using his ass. It wasn't an ass actually, It was an aircraft entirely made of nitrogenium love and gutted tsundere bulldogs.

Ash talked with his mouth. It was made of dasars and limbless pony dragons that danced to Aphex Twin.

''Pisscarbook.''

''I am no longer Pick-a-cheat. I am Puke-Achoo, of Clitfap.''

Puke-Achoo made a nut of power and fed it to Ash. He came croissants. Later, every atom in Ash's body became 10 ton testicle and exploded with force of 132,211,549,112 bigbangs each. It made all the time and space wrap around each other in an inexpressible orgasmic dance. Puke-Achoo hiccuped. It yanked a squirrel kidney, and everything was restored.

Ash's stomach growled. Puke-Achoo prayed for a lube. It thought about dasars.

''Ash, rattle your goddamn head.''

''It's not a head. Pooscatshit. It a dome forged of unborn mithril salamanders.''

chapter 5, ah.

Tommy was driving a bike with it's front wheel raised and with a cig in mouth. He smashed old ladies with joy, but he was rudely piledrivered into hell by Undertaker. Undertaker then took a sip of Coca-Cola and said ''From USA, with love.'' smiling. Then he followed Tommy into hell with an elbow drop. It hit so hard that Tommy vomited mashed strawberry sandwiches. Tommy flung the hell at Undertaker but Undertaker dodged it with Agility. Tommy was enraged.

''I'LL DRINK YOUR FUCKING MARROW!'' Tommy wailed and killed everyone in the universe.

For no reason whatsoever.

Fin. Aye.


End file.
